Tales of Heroes (FanFiction Series)
Tales of Heroes is an action-packed, adventure, drama, fantasy, romance and supernatural anime series that is an AU (Alternate Universe) FanFic crossover of Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Stay night, Fate/Zero, Fire Emblem Warriors, D.Gray-man, Black Clover, High School DxD, Final Fantasy XV and Chivalry of a Failed Knight. Synopsis Characters Team Dragoon *Sieg **White Fang **Siegfried **Fafnir *Jeanne d'Arc **Silvia *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Ikki Kurogane *Finral Roulacase *Koneko Tojou *Stella Vermillion *Gladious Amicita *Gauche Adlai Supporting Characters *Clover Kingdom **Chrom Pendragon ***Robin ***Ghost **Royal Guard ***Xander Novachrono ***Nozel Silva ***Cordelia ***Chiron ***Frederick ***Serafall Leviathan ***Iskander ***Xenovia Quarta **Blue Falcon Knights ***Lucina Pendragon ***Mimosa Vermillion ***Irina Shidou ***Leo Novachrono ***Camilla Novachrono ***Elise Novachrono ***Genshiro Saji ****Vritra ***Gasper Vladi ***Astolfo *Azazel Antagonists *Black Order **Shiro Kotomine / Shiro Tokisada Amakusa ***Semiramis ***Darcia **William Shakespeare **Shadow Knights ***Karna ****Hakuro ***Achilles ***Atalanta ***Kuraudo Kurashiki ***Kuroka ***Vetto **Vanguard Squad ***Vlad III ***Sasaki Kojiro / Assassin ***Diarmuid Ua Duibhne ***Rades Spirito ***Sally ***Diodora Astaroth ***Gharnef ***Fana ***Spartacus *Diamond Kingdom **Lotus Whomalt **Mars *Jack the Ripper *Avicebron Other Characters * Locations Azeroth * Heaven * Underworld * Terminology Events * Items and Vehicles Items * Vehicles * Races * Japanese Voice Cast *Ai Shimizu - Serafall Leviathan *Akio Ōtsuka - Iskander *Asuka Nishi - Mimosa Vermillion *Ayana Taketatsu - Koneko Tojou *Ayane Sakura - Gasper Vladi *Ayaka Suwa - Elise Novachrono *Daisuke Namikawa - Jack the Ripper *Daisuke Ono - Frederick *Eimi Okada - Cordelia *Hikaru Midorikawa - Diarmuid Ua Duibhne *Jun Fukuyama - Finral Roulacase *Junichi Suwabe - Siegfried *Katsuyuki Konishi - Xander Novachrono *Kei Shindō - Semiramis *Ken Narita - Gharnef *Kenta Miyaki - Gladiolus Amicita *Kenyū Horiuchi - Lotus Whomalt *Kōji Yasa - Karna *Kōki Uchiyama - Shiro Kotomine / Shiro Tokisada Amakusa *Kōsuke Toriumi - Nozel Silva *M.A.O - Fana *Maaya Sakamoto - Jeanne d'Arc *Maaya Uchida - Irina Shidou *Makoto Furukawa - Achilles, Diodora Astaroth *Mamoru Miyano - Leo Novachrono *Masaya Takatsuka - Vetto *Masayuki Akasaka - Rades Spirito *Minami Takahashi - Kuroka *Minami Tsuda - Sally *Mitsuru Miyamoto - Avicebron *Miyuku Sawashiro - Camilla Novachrono *Natsuki Hanae - Sieg *Rikiya Koyama - Azazel *Risa Taneda - Xenovia Quarta *Rumi Ōkubo - Alstolfo *Ryōta Ōsaka - Ikki Kurogane *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Vlad III *Saori Hayami - Atalanta *Satoshi Hino - Gauche Adlai *Satoshi Tsuruoka - Spartacus *Shin-ichiro Miki - Sasaki Kojiro/Assassin *Shino Shimoji - Silvia *Shizuka Ishigami - Stella Vermillion *Shunsuke Takeuchi - Chiron *Takahiro Sakurai - Hakuro *Takaya Kuroda - Darcia *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Noctis Lucis Caelum *Tetsu Inada - William Shakespeare *Tomokazu Sugita - Chrom Pendragon *Toshiki Iwasawa - Vritra *Toshio Furukawa - Fafnir *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Kuraudo Kurashiki, Robin *Yū Kobayashi - Lucina Pendragon *Yūichi Iguchi - Genshiro Saji *Yūichiro Umehara - Mars *Yūki Kaji - Ghost *Yūto Uemura - White Fang English Voice Cast * Additional Voices * Crew *ADR Director: Kyle Phillips Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # OVAs # Movies # Category:Tales of Heroes Wikia